


Brian and his suit

by Mswriter07



Series: Brian and Dom plus one [8]
Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The car and the suit are nods to Paul's other movies, Running Scared & Bobby Z.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brian and his suit

**Author's Note:**

> The car and the suit are nods to Paul's other movies, Running Scared & Bobby Z.

Vince walked up to the beat up 67 Ford Mustang that Brian had found in a junkyard and was currently working on the underbody. Vince leaned against the side and said, “You’re missing an awfully nice day at the beach today.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Brian asked sliding out from under the car and looking up at Vince.

“It means that Dom’s sent me to tell you that you’re needed in about an hour by those rocks you guys like to sit on down by the ocean.”

“And he couldn’t have called and told me to meet him?”

“He’s a little busy right now and made me his errand boy. He also told me to tell you that that cream suit with your white dress shirt would be perfect. His words not mine.” Vince scowled.

Brian chuckled and said, “Anything else?”

"I think that was all and he said don’t worry about Layla Rose because she’s with him. Just to come down to the beach when you’re not covered in car grease.”

“Okay I’ll be there.” Vince left him in the garage and went to go get his own suit on and get to the beach before Brian.

Brian put away all of his tools and closed everything up in the garage before heading back into their master suite for a shower. He didn’t know what was going on but figured he’d find out when he got there. Dom some times liked to meet out there before going to dinner some nights or just to relax so the only part of the request that was strange was to wear his suit that Layla picked out for him a couple of years previous. He showered and scrubbed all the grease off of him and found his suit at the front of the closet. 

After he dressed he found a pair of matte dress shoes to wear since he was going to be on the beach and went to tame a few of his curls before he was satisfied with his look. He grabbed his keys and wallet and locked up the house behind him. The walk took about twenty minutes and what Brian saw made his jaw drop.


End file.
